


Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

by ArielSakura



Series: Exasperated Harry One Shots [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Sick Draco Malfoy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Draco has a cold and accidentally apparates himself (and Harry) somewhere that ought to be impossible..





	Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

Harry entered Draco’s room with a pot of tea and a highly sought after pepper up potion in his pocket. Harry was still at a loss as to why six apothecaries had been out of the common tonic but there it was. “How are you feeling now Draco?” he asked as he set the teapot on the side table.

“Oh bloody brilliant,” the blonde snarked, “though this journal I found from one of our ancestors is quite fascinating, he goes on about this fellow who as far as I can figure must be some sort of metamorphagus.”

“Oh?” said Harry uninterestedly, as he placed a hand on Draco’s forehead to feel for fever.

“Yes, though he calls himself a… a… a….choo!!!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Doctor was hurrying around his console when all of a sudden two young men appeared on his floor, “what?” he exclaims, “what? Bu.. what?”

“Doctor?” asked the blonde beside him, “what’s happened?”

Harry looked up at the two standing in front of him, “Oh bloody hell Draco, what have you gone and gotten us into now?” he griped at the sick man.

“Me? I didn’t do anything Potter!” Draco exclaimed.

“Well obviously you did,” Harry bickered back.

“But, but how?” cried the Doctor? “I mean this just isn’t possible! I mean, we’re travelling!”

Harry frowned up at the tall skinny man and stood, Draco leant up on his elbows, to peer all the better. “I’m Harry,” said Harry extending his hand, “sorry to barge in on you like this, if you would kindly tell us where we are I’ll just pop us back home.”

“I’m the Doctor, this is Rose, and I’m sorry. But I can’t do that,” the Doctor told them.

“DOCTOR?” cried Draco, scooting away from the man, “Potter, I’m not that ill! Why’d you bring me to one of those Muggle nutters?”

Harry sighed at the dramatics that was Draco, “I _didn’t_ Draco! I went out and got you the bloody pepper up like you asked! Had to go to a half a dozen places to get the blasted thing!” he yelled, turning back to the Doctor and Rose he said, “now what do you mean you can’t tell us where we are? I don’t need exact co-ordinates or anything a general location will do.”

“How’s outer space then?” asked Rose with a sarcastic smile.

Harry raised an eyebrow in her direction, “sorry?”

“Outer space, inter-dimensional time-travel, you’re in a TARDIS,” she elaborated.

Harry groaned aloud, “Draaaacooooo….”

“What?” demanded the blonde Slytherin.

“They’re Time-Lords! How they bloody hell do you get us into these messes?”

“Actually, it’s just me that’s the Time-Lord,” said the Doctor, “Rose is human, and how do you know about Time-Lords anyway?”

Harry glared at Draco, “apparently an ancestor of ours knew one. Draco here was reading about it.”

“I see.. That doesn’t explain how you got on my ship.”

“I sneezed,” Draco replied haughtily.

“You sneezed?” replied the Doctor and Rose at the same time with an almost identical look of incredulation on their faces. “But that’s impossible!” cried the Doctor.

Harry smiled, “oh I don’t know, I like impossible.”

“Oh I like that, can I use that?” said the Doctor.

“Doctor,” reprimanded Rose.

“Anyway somehow Draco managed to apparate us aboard your ship. If you wouldn’t mind landing us back on Earth, preferably as close to the time we came from as possible. We can be on our way.”

“You’re wizards! Oh that’s marvellous! And well, that _might_ be a little difficult,” said the Doctor, “you see, we’re currently locked on a course to Barcelona, a fantastic planet, do you know the dogs there have no noses?” Rose smiled at the Doctor, “you’re welcome to come along if you like.”

Draco perked up immediately, “that sounds like fun! Well, Harry? Have you got my pepper –up?”

Harry searched his pocket and tossed the phial to Draco, “we’re better off getting home Draco, we have that meeting with the Wizengamot tomorrow.”

“Oh come on, Potter. You heard them, time-travel. We’ll be home in time and we’ll have a little holiday! Merlin knows you need to lighten up.”

Harry huffed, but reluctantly agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry, Draco, the Doctor and Rose were running flat out. Harry and Draco shooting stunners over their shoulders as they went, “have a holiday! He said, it’ll be fun! He said! They can’t smell anything! He said! This is the last bloody time I listen to you Draco!” Harry growled at his cousin as they tried to outrun the giant slobbering beasts behind them.

Draco panted for a bit, “you’ll be right, the ships just there Potter, we can outrun the bastards.”

“We wouldn’t have to outrun them if you hadn’t provoked them! Haven’t you heard the saying let sleeping dogs lie?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review? I know it's silly but did you like it?


End file.
